Orion, el heroe
by Reiko VM
Summary: Llegan al Inframundo, extraños pero reconocidos personajes aparecen, Persefone Esposa de Hades sufre de sobremanera, y Ariadna ya no sabe que hacer para ayudar a sus amigos muertos (3 cap)
1. Muerte en el Santuario

Hola este es mi primer ficde Saint Seiya espero que les guste, ocurre justamente en la guerra contra Hades n.n

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, eso quisiera n.nU, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

**Capitulo 1: Muerte en el Santuario **

_Por que? _

Murmuraba una joven viendo el rastro de sangre que se encontraba en el piso de la estancia de la diosa Atena, se dejo caer ante tal escena, sus manos las poso en el charco de sangre, a pesar de entender que era lo que sucedía no lloraba, solo golpeaba aquel piso mientras que aquel liquido vital caía en su mascara y en toda su armadura

_-Por que? Sabias que esto iba a suceder, sabias lo que te iba a pasar, yo… yo pude ayudarte… pero siempre fuiste muy terco y sobre protector… Soy una tonta! Debí entenderlo antes de que me encerraras_

Golpeaba con más fuerza, se sentía ofendida, la persona a quien mas confiaba, la había traicionado, Fue en eso que sintió que su mundo desvaneciera, pudo sentir como el alma de sus amigos y la de su hermano, abandonaban toda oportunidad de vida, solo para proteger lo que ellos mas amaban¿Por qué no permitieron que ella peleara también¿Acaso era tan débil? Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran cubiertas por aquella mascara de plata, sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes cada vez que sentía como el alma de su compañeros se desvanecían

_-Soy una tonta! Te odio… Te… odio hermano…Por que no me dejaste morir a tu lado? Ahora por eso lo has pagado caro… Yo pude ayudarte, Yo pude salvarte maldición! Yo jamás te pedí que me salvaras! _

Sus lágrimas no le permitieron ver aquella pequeña figura de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, sus ojos azules solo la miraban, el no lo entendía, por que ella lloraba y gritaba aquellas palabras, se sentía inútil al no entender el sufrimiento de la mujer quien quería tanto

_Kiki: Ariadna……_

La joven se levanto, sin ver al pequeño

_Ariadna: Kiki… _

Camino hasta el, cuando estuvieron de frente, la joven solo se agacho y abrazo con fuerza al niño, este no supo si corresponderle el abrazo o quedarse quieto, pero como la acción de ella fue tan repentina decidió quedarse por la segunda opción

Ariadna: Todo saldrá bien…. Cuídala cuando llegue…

Kiki no entendió aquellas palabras, quiso preguntar pero la mujer ya lo había soltado y enmarco su camino, solo se quedo ahí quieto viendo como aquella figura femenina se alejaba, fue en eso que vio como su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, igual que el piso y ella

Ariadna Camino a través de aquellas ruinas, lo que hasta hace unos momentos eran las 12 maravillosas casas del santuario, ahora solo eran escombros.

Piscis, ese caballero quien había conocido por casualidades de la vida y que antes de morir fue uno de sus mejores amigos, si es que se le puede decir así por la cierta feminidad que empleaba el joven caballero, enfrentaba una etapa donde se le podía considerar como un traidor y no solo eso ahora se disputaba en una guerra donde su vida ya estaba perdida

Acuario, siempre temple y frió, Camus a pesar de su fortaleza de hielo era amigo de la joven muchacha, y ella lo estimaba de manera significativa, por eso sufría, no sabían cuanto era el dolor de la joven al ver aquellas lagrimas de sangres imperceptibles para la vista normal pero para ella eran claras, las lagrimas que el Caballero de Acuario había derramado por su supuesta traición

Capricornio, orgulloso siempre, aquel joven español dueño de excalibur paso su vida con remordimientos, el había sido quien acabo la vida de su mejor amigo, el amigo que lo espero en aquel tiempo que el entreno en España, aquel hombre que el siempre había admirado y por eso trataba de superarlo en todas las facetas… el lo había matado, todo por un vil y cruel engaño…. En estos momentos su esencia ya ha desaparecido

Sagitario, grandes cosas había escuchado sobre este caballero, entendía la admiración de capricornio por el, "valeroso y leal Sagitario, alza tu arco y apunta tu flecha, destruye las estrellas con tu puño, demuestra que siempre tu fidelidad esta presente" esa era la frase que su hermano utilizaba cada vez que le contaba sobre este gran caballero

Escorpio, Que ella podría decir de este caballero?...Nada… por que?... Era simple, desde tiempos mitológicos el escorpión persigue sin cesar a Orión para matarlo… Aunque el también era un caballero y peleaba con honor, eso nunca ella lo pondría en duda

Libra, la balanza, el tigre y el dragón ambos en una persona, una muy querida persona, siempre astuto, siempre fuerte, así debía ser Libra, y el lo representaba muy bien, Dokho, el gran maestro, como no iba querer a esta persona, es verdad lo conoció por muy poco tiempo pero no saben cuanto fue el respeto que ella sentía por el

Virgo sintió un nudo en el estomago, al ver lo que quedaba de la casa de virgo...Dolor… ni se acercaba a lo que sentía viendo aquella imagen en su mente, simplemente era difícil, tocando el buda que se presentaba ante de ella, en susurros dijo "Peleaste bien", aquel rubio ya no era un hombre, el era un semidiós, su cuerpo era humano, su alma era divina ya que el habia entendido lo que significaba realmente la vida, y eso era mucho pedir

Leo, el siempre fuerte Leo, ahora divagaba en un mundo donde el se le consideraba un pecador ante los dioses, Dios! Cuanto sufrirá Marín al enterarse lo que le paso a su querido Aioria, ella lo amaba, y el la amaba a ella, eso es mas puro que nada pero por lo visto su amor no fue lo suficiente para mantenerlo vivo, o ¿si?

Cancer, cruel y sanguinario, el nunca le temió a la muerte pero cuanto sufrió en ella.

Géminis, le dolía ver aquella rivalidad entre hermanos que nació desde hace muchos años y que causo tan trágicos sucesos, y ahora que por fin pelean por los mismo ideales morían valientemente pero sin volver sentir amor fraternal que en algún tiempo existió.

Los caballeros de Bronce y la amazona de plata corrían velozmente para llegar a la estancia de Atena, fue ahí donde la vieron a ella camina recto y con porte a pesar de sus sufrimiento por dentro

Shayna: Ariadna, que ha pasado?

No hubo respuesta alguna

Jabu: Contesta! Por que el cosmo de atena ha desaparecido? Por que estas llena de sangre?

Otro silencio domino

Ban: Háblanos!

Ariadna: si lo desean saber suban…

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras, ningunos de los presentes ahí comprendían el extraño comportamiento de la amazona de Orión, solo su compañera de peleas entendió la gran tristeza de su amiga

Shayna: Ariadna! Acaso…

Ariadna volteo a verla, a pesar de todo pudieron entender cada significado de ese silencio

Shayna: Entiendo "Solo espero que Seiya y los demás consigan sus cometido… Shura…"

Ariadna siguió su camino sus piernas empezaron a temblar cuando cruzaba las escaleras hacia la gloriosa casa de Tauro, cuando llego a la entrada volvió a caer sostuvo con fuerza algunos escombros que estaban el piso y una vez su llanto se escucho, como rayos iba a pasar las dos ultimas asa que quedaban?. Se levanto sin importar nada empezó a cruzar aquella casa o lo que quedaba, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, hasta llegar donde se encontraba aquella flor que Aldebarán miraba tanto.

Ariadna: Era esto lo que hacías antes de tus últimos momentos ¿no,

Poco a poco Fue quitándose la mascara, en esos momentos no tenia por que esconder su rostro sabia que nadie mas pasaría en esos momentos, dejo aquella melancólica mascara a un lado, fue ahí cuando su rostro sobresalió de aquel panorama, sus largos cabellos castaños ligeramente ondulado se movían a merced de la pequeña ráfaga de viento combinando perfectamente con su piel ligeramente morena, sus ojos esmeralda miraban la flor, era tan dulce, tan sutil, tan triste aquella imagen.

Un animal salio de las profundidades, acercándose a ella lentamente, ella solo poso sus ojos en los de aquel canino

Ariadna: También estas triste Sirio?

El perro, solo lanzo un gemido entendía la tristeza de su ama, era por eso que el estaría a su lado, como siempre fue desde tiempos remotos, como siempre fue hasta en los cielos

Ariadna: Pero esto fue lo que quisiste siempre, por que esto significa Tauro, noble, emprendedor y bello, tanto que fue representado por la bellísima diosa Afrodita, es por eso que tu lo identificas tan bien, por que no solo tu tamaño fue grande si no también tu corazón, a pesar de yo ser también Tauro jamás seré como tu, hermano

La joven seco sus lagrimas, su rostro ya no era como antes, pero ya no importaba, dejo la flor en los escalones de la casa mientras se aproximaba hacia la ultima casa de su recorrido

Aries, Pacifico, inteligente, valeroso, siempre querido y con actitudes de liderazgo, él siempre fue el mejor amigo de su Hermano y por lo tanto el de ella, le confiaba secretos, anécdotas, etc., ahora el dejaba atrás su vida y se unía a sus amigos por aquel digno sacrificio, dejando aquel niño travieso, tal vez el sabia que su discípulo estaría bien, las facciones latinas de la joven se volvieron mas melancólicas que la mascara que traía en sus manos, al recordar al pequeño que antes había visto, lo único que ella no sabia del joven carnero Mu era que el no solo deseaba ser un mejor amigo si no algo mas de ella…

En ese momento llego Marín, junto a una joven, Ariadna sabia perfectamente quien era esta, como? Eso nadie lo sabe solo ella, la amazona de águila se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Ariadna: Por que lo haces? Tu fuiste quien perdió tu gran amor, la que perdió a grandes amigos, la que la vida de tu discípulo esta peligrando y no solo eso si no que la vida de tu diosa esta en extremo peligro

Marin: Por que tu entiendes lo que siento, y por que ambas estamos perdiendo lo mismo, por que a pesar de que yo pierdo un amor, tu pierdes a tu única familia y eso también duele de sobremanera

La latina solo se le quedo viendo, ahora entendía por que el León la amaba tanto, sin aguantar la abrazo a ella también y comenzó a llorar

Ariadna: La constelación de Leo te protege a pesar de la muerte, tal vez su amor si fue lo suficiente grande para mantenerlo vivo

Marin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, era verdad, aquella hermosas que complementa el signo de Leo brillaba sobre ella, sonrió para si misma mientras las lagrimas corrían su mejilla, se separo de la latina quitándose la mascara mientras le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas, aquellas que solo le dedicaba al caballero que ocupaba su corazón

Marin: Me voy…

Ariadna: Lo se, cuídala lo necesitara

Ambas se separaron, la pelirroja subía las escaleras hacia sus compañeros, mientras pensaba en la joven que la acompañaba y en la amiga que había dejado atrás

Marin: "Seiya pelea, pelea como nunca, para que tu hermana este orgullosa, vive para poder verla que a mi lado te espera" Hay que apurarnos Seika "Ariadna gracias por comprenderme"

Ahi el primer capitulo acepto criticas (no importan si critican todo el cap contal de devirme q tengo mal) tomatazos, amenazas (o.O), todo menos virus

**_Reiko VM_**

**_La vida es como la muerte; algo irremdieable _**


	2. Tonterías, el capricho de una diosa

Holas! Sorry por demorarme tanto, es que he pasado muy mal ulltimamente con las clases per aqui les dejo un cap. antes a responde Reviews (me dejaron 3 n.n! ando feliz pense que nadie la leeria n.nU)

**Aisha-ladimoon:** Hola gracias por leerla n.n, jejeje si Me inspire bastante basando en la guerra contra Hades para hacer la descripcion, espero que sigas leyendo n.n

**Shadir:** A mi tambien me paso cuando lo escribia T.T, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo n.n

**HADA:** jejeje gracias! n.n bueno aui te dejo el cap n.n

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el unico de mi propiedad es Ariadna, pero si Masami-sama me quiere regarla a los doraditos se acepta y con gusto n.nU

**Cap 2. Tonterías, el capricho de una diosa **

Marín por fin había llegado a la estancia de Atena, fue ahí cuando los vio a todos con la cabeza gacha, esa noche sin duda era la peor que habían vivido en toda su vida, pero ellos no podían hacer mas nada, ellos era caballeros, protectores de la diosa Atenea, sin importar cuantas vidas se sacrificaran, Ellos eran soldados y como tal debian tragarse sus sentimientos, y seguir asi, temples y leales

Shayna se extrañaba del desaparecimiento de Marín, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que de los escombros saliera Kiki junto a la joven que hace un rato traía Marín

Shayna: Quien es esta chica Marín?

Marin: es la persona que seiya ha estado buscando durante tanto tiempo..

Shayna: Que estas diciendo..!...¡P-Pero entonces esta chica es…!

Marin: Así es, se llama Seika y es la hermana mayor de Seiya

Nachi: La hermana mayor de Seiya!

Shayna: Que bien! Seiya te ha buscado con ahínco durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo..! No sabes cuanto se alegrar en cuanto conozca la noticia!

Marin: No hace falta que sigas, Shayna… De nada servirá que le hables de Seiya.. Por que esta chica no es consciente de su identidad

Shayna: Ah¡¿Y eso por que…!

Jabu: De modo que?

Shayna: Sufre de amnesia

Marin: Así es… la pobre se quedo amnésica y desde entonces ha vivido en el pueblo de Rodio

Shayna: Como! Pero si ese es el pueblo vecino al santuario

La pelirroja solo asintió, contándole el pasado de joven hermana de Seiya. De repente Seika se tira al suelo de dolor y un extraño poder viene hacia ella, que solo Kiki podía ver

Kiki: "acaso nadie lo ve?**_ Cuídala cuando llegue _**esas fueron las palabras de Ariadna con que esto se refería, la protegeré!"

Cada ataque que lanzaba Thanatos hacia Seika era interceptado por aquellos que se encontraban ahí, a lo lejos de ese lugar, en la entrada al santuario se encontraba Ariadna

Ariadna: Perdónenme, no puedo pelear a su lado estos momentos, tengo que buscar la manera de traerlos de vuelta

Las horas pasaron, el sol por fin se veía en el cielo, el eclipse había terminado y con ello la vida de Hades el dios de la muerte se esfumaba, en alguna parte de Grecia la joven latina corría gran velocidad.

Ariadna: Necesito llegar tan pronto como pueda

En eso paro al frente de una mansión, era bellísima, cerca de un muelle, al entrar un señor de edad la recibió

Mayordomo: Desea usted señorita

Ariadna: Necesito ver inmediatamente al dueño de la casa

: Me buscabas?

Ariadna: Señor Julián necesito hablar con usted en privado

En señas Julián le pidió al mayordomo que se fuera en verdad le extrañara la visita de unas de las amazonas de atena en su casa, Ariadna al ver que no había nadie se arrodillo ante el

Ariadna: Mi señor Poseidón, le pido su ayuda

Julián: Si eres una amazona, has de saber que yo ya no soy Poseidón, ese personaje esta en la profundidades del mar

Ariadna: Señor se encuentra equivocado, usted es Poseidón, el gran dueño de mares, lo que encerró Atenea fue sus poderes, pero jamás su alma, como ella, usted nació como Poseidón y eso es algo que nadie le puede quitar mi señor

Julián: Que quieres de mi?

Ariadna: Yo soy Ariadna, caballero de Orión, se su fuerza mi señor y necesito su ayuda, el Inframundo se esta derrumbando, Hades llega a sus últimos momentos usted sabe que si el mundo de los muertos desaparece, seria un desastre, ya que divagarían en este mundo, necesito que reanime su cosmo para revivir a Hades

Julián: como harías para que no vuelva a atacar a los humanos?

Ariadna: Desde tiempos remotos, Hades a tenido una influencia, para nuestro beneficio, una buena influencia, esta no es mas que Persefone, estoy mas que segura que en estos momentos se encuentra velando los últimos momentos de su esposo, cuando vea que su amado se encuentra bien, hará entender a Hades que no somos su enemigos

Julián: Que quieres lograr con eso? Se sincera se que lo q me acabas de decir es tu único objetivo

Ariadna: Muchos caballeros de la orden de Atenea han muerto, una diosa no puede estar en tan desventaja en especial cuando esta no será la última guerra santa que enfrente el santuario, además no solo la diosa necesita sus protectores si no también la humanidad

Julián: Una ultima pregunta antes de mi decisión: Como lograras entrar al Inframundo sin ser atacada o aprisionada?

Ariadna: Soy una muy buena amazona, me entrenaron muy bien señor, le digo que no va pasar nada, conozco bien los espectros, mi maestro fue uno

Julián: Entiendo, acepto, partiremos mañana a Alemania, esa es la entrada principal al Mundo de los Muertos, estoy seguro que Persefone podrá mantener por dos días el Inframundo con su cosmo, mientras visitaremos a ver como esta Atena

Ariadna: Entendido.

En el santuario todos esperaban la llegada de Atena y los caballeros sobrevivientes.

Kiki: Cuando llegara mi maestro Mu?

Hubo un silencio, nadie quería contestar esa pregunta al pequeño lemuriano, era demasiado duro aceptar que 14 compañeros y valerosos caballeros hayan perdido su vida; El niño una vez iba a preguntar pero callo al sentir el cosmo de la diosa aproximándose, fue ahí que a lo lejos percibieron su figura; todos corrieron hacia ella, solo para ver a 4 caballeros de bronce extremadamente agotados, un Pegaso en sus últimos momentos y una joven diosa delante de ellos

Jabu: Seiya

Shayna: Seiya!

Ichi: Que le paso?

Hyoga: Fue atravesado por la espada de Hades

Lentamente Ikki quien cargaba al Pegaso lo deposito en el suelo, Saori al ver a su mas querido caballero se arrodillo al frente de el, no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a llorar

Saori: Por que tu? Por que tu Seiya!

Marin no se dio cuenta de el sufrimiento de Saori, esta solo miraba el horizonte, buscaba con la mirada haber si su dulce y fuerte León regresaba a ella, pero para que seguir buscando si ella misma sabia que la vida de su adorado Aioria estaba ya perdida… Esto la desilusiono demasiado, pero de alguna forma o otra tenia que meterse aquellos sentimientos adentro como fuera; y al parecer no era la única que sufría en ese momento, el niño lemuriano también buscaba sin cesar el rostro de su maestro pero este no aparecía por ningún lado

Saori: Seiya! No me dejes sola! No te vayas! No quiero que TU mueras!

: Veo que te importa más la vida de Pegaso que la de los caballeros que acaban de morir por ti

Todos voltearon a ver, se sorprendieron que el dueño de esas palabras hubiera sido Julián Solo, mostrando su excelente armadura de escama y armado con su tridente, a su lado estaba Ariadna, mirando el espectáculo

Kiki: Ariadna!- El niño fue corriendo y la abrazo muy fuerte- Acaso sabes tu donde esta Mu, Aldebaran y los demás?

La latina se arrodilla para estar a la altura de Kiki mientras acariciaba maternalmente la mejilla del lemuriano

Ariadna: Kiki… Mu ha….el no volverá con nosotros al igual que mi hermano y el resto de los dorados

El pequeño se sentía terrible, era por eso que ella lloraba, era por eso que le dijo "Todo estará bien", de repente comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, Ariadna lo abrazo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, y a pesar de que su mascara tapaba su rostro se podía notar que ella también estaba llorando, la delataban sus sollozos

Hyoga: Que haces aquí? Y por que vistes tu armadura? No se supone que Poseidón esta encerrado en las profundidades del océano

Julián: Estoy aquí por ella- Señalando a Ariadna- Visto mi armadura por que quiero y no, Poseidón nunca estuvo encerrado en las profundidades del mar eso fue lo que me hizo ver la amazona de Orión

Jabu: Que pasa contigo Ariadna, acaso eres una traidora? Si eso eres una vil traidora

La joven soltó al niño y se dirigió hacia el caballero de Unicornio, sin pensarlo dos veces le propino un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que chocara con uno de los escombros del lugar

Ariadna: No soy una traidora Jabu de Unicornio, solo hago lo necesario para que esto vuelva hacer el santuario

Saori: Seiya esta apunto de perder su cosmo esto jamás será de nuevo el Santuario

Esas palabras molestaron a las amazonas de Orión y de Águila sin mencionar al dios que estaba ante ellos, Ariadna apretó su puño de tal manera que sangre empezó a derramar y se acerco a Saori, por instinto esta retrocedió pero ya era muy tarde la amazona la había cacheteado, cosa que dejo rasguños por el extraño anillo que tenia en su dedo

Ariadna: Con su mas debido respeto princesa- tratando de controlar la furia- Pero el caballero de Pegaso no es el único caballero que dio su vida para defenderla, los 12 caballeros de oro, el antiguo patriarca, el dragón marino y sin mencionar los caballeros de plata, no solo dieron su vida si no también su oportunidad de ser perdonados por los dioses y usted dice que solo por que uno de los de bronce murió los demás no importan

Marín tomo el hombro de la joven para que se tranquilizara ya que su voz cada vez sonaba más irónica y molesta

Saori: Has osado levantarme la voz

Ariadna: Ya veo… Entiendo los dioses, es verdad lo que piensa, tal vez usted princesa no este lista para tomar el cargo de diosa, después de todo por lo visto solo es una niña encaprichada, una diosa nunca pone sus deseos personales por delante de sus obligaciones

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, inclusive a Poseidón, esa joven se le había revelado a su propia diosa

Shayna: Ariadna, amiga ya detente

Saori: Acaso dices que dejaras tu cargo de Amazona?

Ariadna: No, mi maestro me enseño muchas cosas y entre esas era ser sincera aun si la persona que este delante a mi sea un dios, es lo que hago y no me arrepiento, pero por esto no signifique dejare mi cargo, al igual que mi hermano seguiré siendo de la orden de Atena, mas no "la Orden de Saori Kido" Ahora si me disculpa tengo un viaje que tomar a Alemania, necesito hablar con la reina del Inframundo haber si traigo de vuelta a mis compañeros

La amazona se marcho junto a Poseidón y tras de ellos Kiki, quien al parecer prefería estar junto a aquella muchacha

Julian: Te has revelado a tu diosa, sabes que eso puede traer consecuencias

Ariadna: Lo se… Pero aquellos hombres murieron valientemente sin importar en lo mas mínimo sus vidas merecen un poco de honor

Julian: Atena ha permitido que sus sentimientos hacia Seiya, nublen las obras de las demás personas que tiene a su disposición, eso es un pecado mal visto por los dioses y sobre todo si se supone que ella es la Diosa del Conocimiento y de lo Justo

Ariadna: Si, pronto se dará cuenta de su error

Se que no fue un gran capitulo pero como ya les dije he estado muy estresada en clases pero aun asi di lo mejor de mi, les prometo que el prox va estar muchisimo mejor, jejeje bueno, acepto criticas, tomatazos, amenazas, insultos,todo menos virus, se les quiere n.n!

_**Reiko VM**_

**_La vida es como la muerte; algo _****_Irremediable _**


	3. Llegada al Inframundo

Hola aqui es dejo un nuevo cap espero que les guste, es algo dramatico T.T, hasta a mi me dio ganas de llorar, pero bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer por lo Reviews n.n! bueno a contestarlos:

**Aisha-ladimoon: **jejeje, Bueno Gracias por seguir leyendo, en cuanto el pegaso eso la historia lo dira n.n

**Shadir: **Bueno lo que pasa es q el principio lo tome prestado del manga de la saga de Hades que dice que cuando los caballeros de bronce llegaron al eliseum (una especie de paraiso que van los que son buenos segun los jueces del infierno) Thanatos, dios de la muerte, empezo a pelear con ellos, mientras en el santuario marin llega con seika (cosa que ya puse en el cap anterior) Thanatos al ver q con cada golpe que el le daba a seiya, el pegaso siempre se levantaba, asi que decido atacar su punto debil, osea su hermana, fue en eso que empezo a lanzar poderes desde el elesium hasta el santuario para matar a la pobrecita, lo que pasaes que si lo ponia toooodooo me iba a enredar mas de la cuenta n.nUUU espero que con esta expiclacion tehalla ayudado a entender n.n

**HADA: **tienes razon, no perdona a nadie T.T, bueno jeje me alegra muchisimo quete haya gustado, aqui entendderas por que Julian estatan amable, aunquese ve mas bonito asi de amable - pero le falta el toque picaro -!

**Aunque la verdad duele, ninguno de los personajes de Saint seiya son mios, pero tengo el sueño de robarselos a Masami Kurumada, especial los doraditos -**

**Cap 3 Llegada al Inframundo, Mundo de Muertos **

Kiki reposaba en la espalda de Ariadna, estaba cansado de tanto llorar, según la joven era lo mejor después de todo estaban entrando al mismo inframundo, donde las almas no descansa de sus castigo, el era demasiado pequeño para ver aquellas torturas.

Julián: El inframundo se esta cayendo ha pedazos

Ariadna: Es normal después de todo Hades a muerto

Un Joven se presento ante ellos, sus cabellos azules era tapados por un casco con alitas en los lados, sus ojos del mismo color que su pelo miraban travieso a los visitantes, mientras flotaba de sus sandalias que tenia alas, y en sus mano cargaba un cetro de oro con unas serpientes enrolladas y alas en la parte superior.

: Bienvenidos, yo soy Hermes mensajeros de los dioses, yo les guiare hasta el rió Estigia, haré que tenga un recorrido placentero, Poseidón

Julian: Así lo espero…

Hermes los guió, durante todo el camino Julián lo miraba con malos ojos y siempre vigilando, después de todo el dios hijo de Zeus y su mensajero, era el dios de los ladrones y por lo tanto, vil y traicionero

Hermes: Poseidón, ya deja de mirarme de esa manera, es cierto una vez robe tu tridente, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Julian: Nunca se esta lo suficientemente prevenido

Hermes: tienes razón… Pero esta vez, no les haré nada, el sub/mundo esta atravesando muchas dificultades y si desapareciera me quedaría sin trabajo como guía y sinceramente me esta empezando a gustar

Siguieron caminando por aquel lúgubre lugar, hasta llegar hasta el rió Estigia, donde el barquero Caronte los esperaba

Hermes: Hasta aquí termina mi trabajo- Desapareciendo del lugar

Caronte: Tu mujer! eres una guardiana de Atena, Tu no puedes pasar, morirás aquí!

Julián tomo su tridente y apunto al Caronte cosa que hizo que el espectro se asustara

Caronte: Como ordene señor Poseidón los dejare pasar pero ella tiene que pagar su viaje y el del niño

Poseidón iba a volver amenazar al caronte cuando Ariadna tomo el tridente y lo bajo

Ariadna: Toma! –Le lanza unas monedas de oro- Ahí tienes tu pago! Ahora llévanos!

Caronte: Como ordene…

El viaje en el bote era "apacible" sin contar que las almas trataban de volcar el barco

Poseidón: Que pasa aquí!

Caronte: Desde la muerte del señor, las almas del Inframundo han estado un poco intranquilas, la señora a pesar de ser fuerte no puede mantener todo el lugar como lo hacia el señor

El joven dios volteo a ver a su compañera, esta solo arrullaba al niño mientras le cantaba una canción en su oído para que no se despertara y continuara con su profundo sueño; Caronte se dio cuenta de esto

Caronte: Sabes que si lo proteges así jamás sabrá lo cruel de una guerra y morirá, seria un cobarde! el no necesita una "mami" si no una persona que le enseñe el dolor

Ariadna: Yo no soy ninguna "mami" de el, además el ya sabe lo que es el dolor

Poseidón solo quedo su mirada fija en ella, en verdad representaba a Orión, Fuerte, valiente y decidido; le tenia un afecto en el poco tiempo en q la había conocido y eso era por que el dios del mar era el padre de Orión en tiempos remotos

Caronte: Llegamos…

Ambos se bajan del barco, la amazona agarra a Kiki y lo vuelve a montar en su espalda mientras caminaban. El recorrido se hizo largo pasando por cada sector destruido del Inframundo, pero al fin pudieron divisar el palacio donde en esos momentos se encontraba Persefone, al entrar encontraron con los Tres Jueces en posición de ataque

Radamanthis: La mujer y el niño no son bienvenidos a pisar este lugar

Aicos: Tu Diosa mato a nuestro señor y aun así osas posar tus pies en este palacio

Poseidón: Hemos venido a hablar con Persefone y mas nada, no permitiré que los dañe

Minos: Señor, ellos son culpables del fallecimiento de su hermano menor

Poseidón: Y es por eso que venimos…

Ariadna: Yo estoy aquí para ofrecer mis más solemnes disculpas a su señora

Radamanthis: Como sabemos si dices la verdad?

Ariadna: Tu mataste a mis mas fieles amigos, si quiera hacer daño ya hubiese atacado sin embargo aquí me tiene rebajando mi orgullo por unas disculpas

Minos: Nunca se sabe- Dirigiendo su golpe hacia Ariadna pero antes de que la tocara

: Alto Minos!

Arriba en las escaleras se encontraba en todo su esplendor Persefone, ahora se entendía por que Hades estuvo tan enamorado de aquella mujer; Sus largos cabellos negros hacían juego con el color carmesí de sus labios y el blanco de su piel, sus ojos azules profundos parecían sin vida, tanto era el sufrimiento?; Bajo con todo el porte y elegancia propia de una diosa, al llegar donde se encontraban sus caballeros se puso en el medio de ellos y de Poseidón y Ariadna, esta al ver la presencia divina de Persefone se arrodillo, ella estaba en sus dominios debía hacerle pleitesía

Persefone: mujer, vos a que has venido, acaso a vos no le es suficiente saber el sufrimiento que me hacéis pasar por mi amado esposo? Vosotros lo arrancaron de mis brazos, y alejaron su mirada de la mía, no conforme con eso habéis venido hasta aquí para hacerme sufrir más

Su voz sonaba desgastada, entre cortada, a punto de llorar, en verdad lo amaba demasiado

Ariadna: Diosa Persefone, reina de Muertos, yo no he venido a hacerla sufrir, solo he venido a que acepte mis disculpas antes que nada y que me ayude con la misión que yo misma me he impuesto

Persefone: Acompáñame…

Persefone empezó a caminar entre las escaleras y pasillos, hasta llegar a una gran puerta negra de adornos dorados; Poseidón y los tres jueces quedaron atrás por orden de Persefone; al entrar Ariadna quedo extasiada de la belleza de la habitación, en el techo había un vitral como el de la habitación donde Pandora toca su arpa, el vitral permitía el paso de la luz, la habitación alrededor estaba llena de velas y de rosas rojas, en el medio de todo había una cama, con las sabanas negras de sedas mas finas que se han podido ver en la vida, en la cama reposaba el cuerpo intacto de hades sosteniendo un ramo pequeño de rosas negras

Persefone: Quitaos la mascara, por favor

Ariadna obedeció, dejando ver su rostro moreno a la diosa que solo quedo mirándola por varios instantes

Persefone: He visto en vuestro rostro sinceridad, además entiendo que mi esposo hizo cosas terrible pero no fueron su culpa el solo estaba siendo controlado, por eso yo los he de perdonáis a vosotros los caballeros de Atena, ahora decidme cual es la ayuda que requieres de mi?

Ariadna: Poseidón esta dispuesto en ayudarte a revivir a tu esposo, pero necesito que me ayudes a revivir a mis amigos y compañeros de batalla

La diosa se acerco donde reposaba su esposo y empezó a quitar algunos mechones de su rostro mientras varias lagrimas caían en la pálida cara de Hades

Persefone: En estos momentos vuestros amigos están siendo juzgados por ordenes de Zeus, y demás dioses, acaso vos no sabéis que el castigo de un Dios es imperdonable?

Ariadna: Lo se, pero quiero que me diga la solución para que vuelvan a la vida usted es la diosa de la muerte ha de saber

Persefone: Lamentablemente, no podré serle de ayuda a vos, el único que sabe de eso es mi esposo…

Ariadan: Entonces dígame como revivir a Hades

Persefone: Sois muy insistente, si has de querer revivir a mi esposo buscad: La sangre del alma de la Madre, La sangre carne del Padre, el aliento y fuerza del hermano y el Lirio de vida creciente en el eliseum pero te informo que este no crecerá hasta dentro de dos días, así que vos tenéis que esperar, el ultimo ingrediente lo daré yo

Persefone comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Hades, hasta darle un beso el los labios del difunto

Persefone: A pesar de muerte aun siento tu calor al besarte

La Joven diosa no pudo evitar llorar, en el pecho del dios fallecido, se sentía tan vacía sin el, tan triste; Ariadna comprendió que debía retirarse así que lo hizo dejando a aquella mujer sola en su tristeza

Persefone: Mi amado Hades, por favor vuelve a mi, despertad de tu eterno y glorioso sueño, sin vos, no como, no bebo, no vivo, ni muero; Despertad y vuelve a sonreírme como solo vos sabéis hacerlo, aparta de mi este frío invernal de mi cuerpo y hazme sentir una vez mas aquel calor que solo tu saber dar

La reina del Inframundo se dejo caer, al no sentir ninguna respuesta de cuerpo sin vida de Hades¿de que valía enamorarse si siempre termina en dolor?

Persefone: En esta noche vacía y fría, solo me arrullara y me abrigara el recuerdo de tus fuertes brazos abrazando mi delicado cuerpo y de aquella caricia tuyas, no sabes cuanto me duele perder aquella luz hermosa de tu mirar

Con cada palabra pronunciada su llanto se hacia mas fuerte mientras miraba al vitral como un grito desesperado para el regreso de aquel amor perdido, agarro fuerzas y se paro, estaba segura de que su amado no le gustaría verla así, se dirigió a su habitación, aquella habitación quien compartía con el aquel personaje que la había "secuestrado" y la había hecho su esposa, su reina, su diosa, su mujer…

Se acostó en aquella gran cama mirando el puesto vació de al lado, sin querer recordó momentos que había pasado al lado de aquel hombre justamente en esa misma cama, agarro la sabana y se cubrió entera y vano intento de ser transparente, invisible como a veces lo era Hades

Persefone: Si alguien es culpable de mi sufrimiento has de ser tu Afrodita, tu hiciste que me enamorara y ahora el destino me lo arrebata¿acaso no pensaste en cuanto dolor me causarías por tus juegos de amor?

En otra habitación estaba Ariadna junto a Poseidón

Poseidón: Aquí pasaras la noche, ten cuidado con los espectros desde la muerte de mi hermano menor tienen cierto rencor a los caballeros de Atena

Ariadna: No se preocupe, ha sido muy amable conmigo

Poseidón: Orión, fue un gran héroe, su origen fue de Poseidón y una Gorgona, debe ser por eso que tengo cierto afecto hacia ti

Ariadna: Gracias…-Acostando a Kiki en la cama

Julián salio de la habitación dejando sola a Ariadna junto a Kiki, ella salio un balcón de la habitación, el paisaje del inframunto era todo grande, lúgubre, oscuro, pacifico

Ariadna: Que Lugar tan silencioso, inspira tristeza y melancolía, como lograre conseguir tantas cosas para revivir a los caballeros?- se apoyo de la baranda dando un fuerte suspiro no sabia como iba a lograr su cometido

Kiki: todavía es de noche?- Quien se encontraba entre dormido y despierto

Ariadna: No, es que estamos en el Inframundo aquí no llega la luz del sol

Kiki: Pensé que la muerte de los caballeros de oro había sido un mal sueño

Ariadna: Lo es, el problema es que no podemos despertar- sentándose a su lado

Kiki: Si logramos revivirlos, te quedaras con mi maestro?

Ariadna: Sabes que no me gusta Mu, y estoy segura que el no siente nada por mi

Kiki: Esta bien… ehhh entonces con Milo?

Ariadna: Acuéstate y no digas tonterías

Kiki: ehhh Shaka?

Ariadna: Tengo sueño kiki- Que ya se había acostado

Kiki: Esta bien- Se vuelve acostar

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, desde el prox cap veran mas accion y no tanta tragedia n.nU, espero que dejn reviews, bueno...

Se despide,

_**Reiko VM**_

**_La vida es como la muerte; algo _****_Irremediable _**


End file.
